


The Love Between Us

by KSForever



Category: Possibly a TOS AU, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Jim, Imminent Bottom Spock implied, Jim and Spock's first time together, M/M, McCoy being kind and supportive to them both, Much emotion all around, Pon Farr, Spock being angsty about pangs of guilt regarding Jim & the events of Amok Time, Spock's first properly all the way sexual encounter, Thirty-something/Forty-something year old Spock losing his virginity to his beloved Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Summary:Spock's second ever Pon Farr. Jim loves him, and helps him. McCoy is supportive (even though, if you want to read it that way; there's either a hint of McKirk or Spones for our dear Bones). Great, yet Real, Love, all around!Categories: FictionCharacters: McCoyCrossover Fandom: NoneGenres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock SlashOther Languages: NoneStory Type: Angst, Erotica, First Time, RomanceTrope (OPTIONAL): Bottom Kirk, Hurt Spock, Pon FarrUniverse: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original UniverseWarnings: NoneSeries: NoneChapters: 1 Table of ContentsCompleted: Yes Word count: 1940 Read Count: 0





	The Love Between Us

“Spock, please, let me help you.” Jim implored. “I won’t do this if you really don’t want me to; that would be rape; but, the thing is, if we don’t do this, Spock, you’ll die – and, I really, really can’t handle that idea. I don’t want you to die. I love you; you must have realised that now.” Jim took Spock’s trembling hands in his. “Do you truly not want to have sex? – Despite the obviousness of the situation, and of what your body is doing to you; do you truly not actually want to know what it’s like? You feel the pull of the state of your body, but you want to be celibate?”

“No. I do not wish to remain celibate.” Spock’s voice was intense, but still carried a light tremor.

“I’ve told you; you can trust yourself. Pon Farr is not Plak Tow.” Jim furthered patiently. “Or, are you trying to tell me that you have some darker fantasies?”

“That’s not it, Jim. Yes, I am afraid of hurting you accidentally, and of not giving you enough pleasure, as well as of how the Pon Farr might move my own body; but, I don’t have any dark or dangerous fantasies.” Spock was, of course, honest.

“What’s worrying you, then, Spock?” McCoy, also in Spock’s Quarters, with Jim, interjected.

“It’s a number of things; chiefly that I do not deserve Jim’s love, intimacy, and care, because I still ended up fighting him last time, even though I begged not to. I tried with all my might not to, and I was not enough.” Spock noted. “I know that Plak Tow and Pon Farr are different, and I will never be asked to fight Jim while under the blinding effects of Plak Tow again, but nothing, short of time travel, can change the fact that I did hurt him. I did fight him, to what I thought was the death of him. Therefore, I do not deserve the privilege of loving him, or being his lover.”

“You do so deserve my love; Everyone there that day was astonished that you could even fight against it at all; You couldn’t stop the downward spiral in to not knowing who I was.” Jim pled for reason with Spock’s irrationality.

“Spock, go be with him. Let yourself love him and receive his love knowing that you do deserve that happiness.” McCoy also pled with Spock. “The reality, this time, is that you can stop the downward spiral in to Plak Tow; by stopping it before it’s even started; by indulging in having sex with Jim.

“See?” Spock looked to and from McCoy to Jim. “I am being selfish again; by risking the Plak Tow!”

“Honey, listen!” Jim took Spock’s upper arms in his hands, and tried to make Spock find comfort in his gaze at the half-Vulcan. “Listen! It’s not your fault! None of this is; none of it ever was! This Pon Farr thing is made of emotions, and emotions can make, even you, at this time, irrational; so irrational that you think you don’t deserve my loving; which is not the truth. You do deserve all my love, and a relationship with me, and those things are top of my list of what I want to share with you; I’m not just being selfless here; not at all. You trust me, don’t you?” Jim asked his would-be lover.

Spock nodded.

“Well then, you know that I’m telling you the truth; I want you to be my everything; even more so than you already are, and you already are the foundations of my happiness, my soul’s contentment, my joy. You’re pivotal in my life, in the very best of ways. You’re vital to me.” Jim told Spock, firmly, but gently. “Let me love you like you want to be loved?” Jim asked softly. “Physically, emotionally; if you tell me what you need, I’ll give it all to you…” Jim had tears running down his face at this point.

McCoy was trying to bite back tears of his own.

Spock gathered Jim into his arms, and kissed him so deeply.

They stood up together.

“I guess this is where I leave you to it.” McCoy spoke quietly. Then, he continued on, a little louder, “I’m going to be monitoring every bio implant read out of all the bio counters I’ve injected the two of you with, and I’ve left you the supplies we talked about earlier, for BOTH of you, by the bed.”

Jim was holding Spock to him, kissing the side of his neck, when, for a second or two, he looked up, and at his friend, Bones McCoy. “Thank you.” He mouthed the words, as he stood there with one of Spock’s arms around him, the other holding up an O’zhesta kiss to Jim’s fingers.

McCoy nodded, and quietly left; putting a medical authority lock on the door to Spock’s Quarters, as he watched those doors close, and could no longer see his friends behind them…

 

=== 

Jim lay on the bed with Spock (Spock’s bed). “Where shall we start?” He asked. They’d made their way into this room moments after McCoy left them. Now, quickly, they were naked. Jim was laying on his back, and Spock was propped up on one elbow beside him. They were both completely nude, and their fingers traced each other’s skin. When Jim asked his question, he felt Spock’s fingertip kisses on his inner thigh. He knew, in so many instant, instinctual ways; ways of his own, and Spock’s; what Spock needed. He propped himself up on his elbows, reaching back, and plumping up the pillows behind him. Then, he reached over to McCoy’s med-kit/treasure trove on the bedside unit, and grabbed the lube.

Spock looked at everything Jim was doing, even as he kept his lips and fingertips leaning over and busy below Jim’s waistline. “Will you be okay?” Spock’s thoughts and words came out of him at the same time. 

“I’ll love it!” Jim promised, grinning reassuringly. “You will, too.” He said, as he popped the cap of the lube’s container tube. “Let me put some of this on for you, and on your fingers. I’ve done this before, but everyone needs some massaging, and stretching; you’ll be fine doing that for me. I’ll guide you if it helps, I promise.” Jim put the lube back on the bed-side cabinet.

Spock nodded, and moved up the bed further, and into Jim’s touch; warm and knowing and amazingly sensuous, even for a human, Jim’s hands, and fingers; lapped and roamed, caressed, and rubbed, Spock’s erection, which had parted the walls of his penile sheath some time ago; back when they were still ‘just’ talking about what they were doing now; before then, even.

“This lube is safe and suitable for both of us; don’t worry, sweetheart.” Jim paused. “Enjoy it. Everything is going to be fine.” He assured his lover.

Spock’s hips began moving forward just from having his dick laying in the palm’s of Jim’s beautiful hands.

“You touch yourself, my love. See how it feels; even just this much. That’s it.” Jim smiled, as Spock’s hands touched himself.

“This is the first time I have ever done this.” Spock confided in Jim.

“Watching you indulge in doing it is honestly beautiful, Spock.” Jim leaned forward, and kissed Spock’s lips with his after a few more moments of looking at Spock, as he had been. He pulled back some more moments later. “I’m going to help you make sure you have lube on all those gorgeous, elegant, eloquent fucking fingers of yours.” Jim near enough purred. “Is that alright with you? Then, you can get on with doing what we both so want you to be doing to me…”

“Yes.” Spock murmured. “Yes.” As he bought his fingers up from their increasingly less shy dance over his own dick.

Jim rubbed what was left of the lube on his hands, on to Spock’s, which were already somewhat coated from his touches of himself.

Their eyes locked, as he administered to Spock’s fingers. “I’ll suck these later; your dick, too, if you’d like that?”

“Oh, Jim…” Spock almost groaned from even this much touching. It was ultra-intensely sensitive for him, and his Vulcan blood to be touched in this way, let alone how Jim was promising to touch him; Spock was still nervous, but he wanted it all so much. “I feel you, and I want you to feel everything of me, too.” He tried to explain. “My T’hy’la, my Ashaya. I need you.”

“I’m here. I’m yours. We’re on the same page about all of this, I assure you, and we’re going to make it all happen, as and when you need it. Take your time, if you need to, or ask for more pace if that’s what you’re yearning for; just take those beautiful hands, and those wonderful fingers of yours, and massage me, first. Yes, that’s it.” Jim’s hips already threatened to buck, as Spock dropped his hands to Jim’s anal ring, and, carefully, Spock began to trace that ring of muscle with his fingers, as Jim kept his legs wide, and his feet planted on the mattress. “Keep going just like you’re doing, and then, when it’s time, I’ll let you get in position, and hook my legs over your shoulders.” Jim was as eager as Spock, and yet, both of them, for both their sakes, was absolutely and lovingly determined to try and get everything right tonight. The massaging went on, and Jim adjusted to the width and depth of two of Spock’s fingers. Then, momentarily, from where he had lain back again on the pillows, he now leant forward again, and reached, touching the side of Spock’s face, putting all of his affection into that caress. “You can do it now.” He gave Spock the go-ahead.

Spock paused to kiss Jim on the lips, in the human way, and hungrily moved his body, and Jim’s into position.

“Go ahead, my love; find all your pleasures, all the release you need. We can do this now, and, when we’re done with this round, we’ll start another and another, and find so many other ways or arousing and satisfying each other.” Jim Kirk told his lover, Spock, of Vulcan.

“I love you with every aspect, every part of who I am, James T. Kirk. My Ashaya, Jim. I love you.” Spock confessed all to Jim, as, with every move, with every word and feeling, they felt their bond grow, and their bodies yearning to meet each other, more and more so with each time their flesh, and their souls, touched. Each prolonged moment, each thirsty, salty, and sweet Bliss that they created from being totally joined and melded in this way of great love.

“I know, and I love you, too. You’re my T’hy’la and I am yours.” Jim barely breathed with the excitement, the newness, the familiarity, the answers, and the strength of the tenderness, wrapped up for both of them in all of this. In one sense, he barely breathed; it almost took his breath away, and replaced his ability to breath with relieved, glorious sobs – and, this was before either of them had reached orgasm; -yet, on the other proverbial hand, Jim found that ‘it’, all of this; Spock, his love, their love, Jim’s love, finally realised so much and so well; made Jim, and Spock, breathe easier, and with more safety, freedom, clarity, and assurance, than either of them ever had done in their life, before this Glorious ‘thing’ unfurled, fully shared, as it would always now be ‘between’ them.

The End..? 3.5.17


End file.
